


…и стучащие зубы

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), lunariyakk



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [33]
Category: JourneyQuest
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariyakk/pseuds/lunariyakk
Summary: Лето ненормально быстро сменилось зимой, а Пёрф поблизости? Помоги им всем, Виерис.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	…и стучащие зубы

**Author's Note:**

> Доканонный таймлайн. Кэрроу ошибался.

Редкие снежинки превратились в настоящий снегопад, и теперь Кэрроу едва видел изящную фигурку Нары, вставшей во главе отряда и показывающей им путь. Хорошо, что их эльфийка-следопыт имела привычку сверяться с картами на каждом привале, запоминала маршруты и могла найти дорогу даже с закрытыми глазами. С каждой минутой снега под ногами становилось всё больше, и ледяной холод всё сильнее жёг тело под лёгкой робой, но Кэрроу упрямо шёл вперёд — выкованный из металла священный амулет на его груди был таким же тёплым и преисполненным божественной силы Виериса, что и всегда, а значит, сегодня их маленький отряд не станет добычей смерти. И Кэрроу ни секунды не будет думать о том, что кое-кому определённо стоит помучиться лихорадкой.

— Туда! — донёсся издалека голос Нары. — Деревня рядом!

— Вперёд! — закричал в ответ Глорион. — Вестимо, злую стужу на нас наслал дракон! Смотрите в оба глаза — желаю убить его я прежде, чем окажусь в объятиях прекрасной девы!

— Это не дракон, — пробормотал под нос Кэрроу и оглянулся. Маг серьёзно отстал от них — в снежной пелене его жёлтая мантия стала почти неразличимой. Сжавшись под едучим холодом, Пёрф с трудом перебирал ногами и, судя по всему, не сбился с пути только потому, что шёл по следам товарищей. — Это несчастье, воплощённое в человеческом теле… Пёрф!

Услышав оклик Кэрроу, Пёрф вскинулся, и ветер тотчас швырнул ему в лицо щедрую охапку снега. Сильный порыв сбил остроконечную шляпу с его головы, и, слетев, она исчезла где-то далеко позади. С мгновение потоптавшись на месте, Пёрф развернулся и неожиданно прытко помчался на её поиски. Стоило отдать эту шляпу Наре — тогда бы не пришлось беспокоиться, как бы их маг, подотстав, не обратился в сугроб, недвижимый и неживой.

— Быстрее! — закончил в пустоту Кэрроу. — Пока Глорион не почувствовал нехватку доблести в твоём сердце…

Прошла минута, потом три, потом — пять. Пёрф так и не появился. Покачав головой, Кэрроу отправился за ним следом. Он всё ещё не собирался молиться за чьи-либо души — в обозримом будущем, по крайней мере, — но вроде как Пёрф его планами не интересовался.

А всего-то с час назад стоял тёплый летний вечер, и до зимы оставалось шесть месяцев.

— Я же хотел… всего лишь хотел… — Когда Кэрроу вытащил Пёрфа из-под снега, тот околел от холода так, что уже не мог дрожать, и только еле-еле ворочал языком: — … настроение создать. Почему же ничего не получилось?

Кэрроу пожал плечами:

— Слишком сложное заклинание?

— «Светлячки»!.. Всего три руны. Нара была… так печальна… когда Глорион изрубил энта для костра.

Кэрроу сдержанно кивнул. Среди всех деревьев в рощице, рядом с которой они решили устроить привал на ночь, Глорион отыскал единственное разумное и, не изменив своим принципам, доблестно прикончил его. Кэрроу никогда не забудет потухшие глаза энта, уставившиеся на него из огня, и бессильный гнев во взгляде Нары. Одному Виерису ведома погибель Глориона. Острые клинки, ядовитые стрелы и глубоко уязвленное чувство лесной солидарности справлялись неважно.

— Ты проклял этот край «Ледяной эпохой». — Кэрроу подхватил Пёрфа под локоть и осторожно повёл вперёд. — Издохнет скот, погибнет урожай. Голод, болезни и смерть.

— Боги и герои… — испуганно прошептал Пёрф. — Мне так жаль.

— Утешься прощением и благодарностью Виериса. В трудные времена число его последователей растёт, — ответил Кэрроу. Он мог бы добавить, что Пёрф переоценивает свои силы и летний зной вернётся в эти земли с рассветом. А если и нет, то пяток коллег Пёрфа в синих мантиях или же парочка в чёрных запросто отменят заклинание. Всё зависит от того, как быстро местные селяне договорятся с магами о цене. Но Кэрроу промолчал, посчитав муки совести достойным Пёрфа наказанием.

Разумеется, Нара заметила пропажу двух товарищей и вернулась за ними. Она тихо вышла из снегопада и, чуть нагнувшись, заглянула Пёрфу в лицо:

— Он ещё жив или уже нет?

В её словах прозвучала неясная надежда, и Пёрф понурил голову. Очевидно, для себя он решил, какой именно части своего вопроса Нара желала подтверждения. Хотя, казалось бы, должен был знать, что эльфийка, с которой он не сводил глаз последнюю пару лет, кровожадностью не отличалась. Никаких симптомов пёрфоненавистничества, лишь стойкое эльфийское равнодушие к его влюблённым выходкам.

— На всё воля Виериса, — с почтением напомнил Кэрроу.

— Жрецу, конечно, виднее, — заметила в ответ Нара. — Но ещё немного, и у Пёрфа отвалится нос.

— Знаю. Надеялся, мы успеем добраться до жилья, — пояснил Кэрроу. — На ходу сложнее сосредоточиться.

Он осторожно снял с шеи амулет и огладил пальцами выгравированную на нём свечу. Её металлическому пламени суждено гореть вечно. Милость и сострадание Виериса и его несокрушимая сила были вручены Кэрроу, и он не сомневался, что все его молитвы и воззвания будут услышаны. 

Даже сквозь холод, снег и стучащие зубы.

— Эй! — вдруг сказала Нара. Её взгляд устремился за их спины, а рука потянулась к луку. — Вы слышали?

— Нет, — ответил Кэрроу и обернулся. — Я ничего не вижу.

— Я тоже. Но там, — Нара кивнула куда-то в снегопад, — кто-то чихнул.

— Быть может, путник, как и мы, спешащий в деревню? — предположил Кэрроу.

— Тогда это невидимый путник, — ответила Нара. — Не могу поверить, что мне показалось.

Почувствовав, что и его нос начал коченеть, Кэрроу охотно согласился:

— Какой угодно, Нара. Выведи нас отсюда.

Свободной рукой он взял Пёрфа за руку. Нара опережала их на несколько шагов, Пёрф бездумно рассматривал её задницу, и где-то совсем рядом кричал о чести Глорион — наверное, в его глаз залетела особенно коварная снежинка.

— Свет Виериса, что освещает путь во мраке — да вдохнёт он жизнь в умирающую плоть и ускорит кровь, — прошептал Кэрроу. Тепло полилось из сердца по замерзшему телу, обращаясь в приятный жар — милость Виериса была щедрой, а слух — отменным. — Свет Виериса, обращающий золу надежды в бушующее пламя — да согреет он душу и пробудит разум!

Пёрф, которого наконец обдало благостным теплом, вздрогнул.

— Ого! — сказал он, повернувшись к Кэрроу. — Виерис работает без выходных! А вот то, что у меня в трусах…

— Побочный эффект! — оборвал Кэрроу Пёрфа. — Не обращай внимания. Когда окажемся в деревне, сможешь уединиться…

— Знаешь, странно слышать это от жреца, но...

— …и помолиться Виерису. Он всё ещё не оставил нас.

— Совершенно не странно, — поправился Пёрф и вздохнул. — А Виерис сильно обидится, если вместо этого я выпью пива?

Кэрроу незаметно улыбнулся. Виерис всегда будет с ним и его товарищами. Он был частью и смыслом Кэрроу, как кровавая доблесть была частью Глориона, а Нара — смыслом их путешествия для Пёрфа. Его свет неизбывен, пусть бы Кэрроу и пришлось справляться с тысячами неудач Пёрфа. Но кое-кому стоило проявлять к Виерису больше почтения.

— Первый глоток в его честь, — предупредил Пёрфа Кэрроу, — или ничего не будет.

— Кэрроу, я знаю, что почерк жреца разберёт только бывалый алхимик, — сказал Пёрф. — Но ведь твои речи тоже никто не понимает!

— Виерис ценит смиренную благодарность, — ответил Кэрроу. — Ничего не будет — в твоей волшебной книге или, быть может, в трусах. Сложно выбрать из бесполезного, но Виерис мудр.

Челюсть Пёрфа отвисла, и вскоре он бежал впереди Нары, готовый выпить за Виериса целую бочку пшеничного пива. И заставить всех встречных присоединиться к нему.

Кэрроу прижал к груди священный амулет:

— Милосердный Виерис, клянусь, здесь не перестанут чтить бога света, объявив его богом пьянства!

Он поспешил за своими товарищами. Под его ногами громко хрустел снег.


End file.
